Country Club Summer
by treehilluver23
Summary: It's going to make trying to sleep with her a little messy considering she is his bosses daughter. FORMALLY KNOWN AS THIS BEATING HEART
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** This Beating Heart

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Rated:** PG - 13

**Spoilers:** All Human

**Summary:** _It's going to make trying to sleep with her a little messy considering she is his bosses daughter._**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Damon Salvatore half-listened as his father paced the very expensive Italian rug in their living room. He kept a tight grip on the bridge of his nose as broken Italian fell from his lips at a rapid pace. His mother stood at the entryway of the living room with a disappointed look on her surprisingly youthful face with arms folded across her chest. This wasn't the first time Damon has been in this situation. In fact, his behavior was so common he didn't see why his parents even bothered to lecture him. They were only making unnecessary stress for themselves at this point. Don't get Damon wrong, he loved his parents but being their rebellious son is kind of his thing, and he liked it that way.

"Damon!" his father yelled in his thick Italian accent. The loudness of his voice caused him to snap back to scene in front of him. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course, Papa," Damon lied quickly. "I won't do it again."

"You said that the last time," his mother added from her position.

"This is serious, Damon," Giuseppe Salvatore stressed. He stopped pacing for a moment in order to look his son in the eye. "The damaged you caused cannot be fixed to easily. They won't let this one go without a fight."

"Papa, it was just a party," Damon tried his best to convince. Although he knew his words fell on deaf ears. His parents were tired of his shit. He'd been pulling stunts that could land him in deep shit for years, but never thought of the consequences. His family practically owned this town which guaranteed him and his brother to do whatever the hell they wanted. Although his saintly little brother, Stefan, refused to harbor the same mentality as him. Damon rolled his ice blue eyes at the thought of his brother's high moral standards.

"It was not just a party, Damon, and you know that!" Antonia Salvatore pressed. She boldly walked into the living room to join her husband's side. "It got so out of hand that the police had to be called. You broke in after hours."

"It's not breaking in if I have the keys," Damon countered smugly.

"That is it, Damon!" His father suddenly became deadly serious. He'd never seen his father look the way he did before. "You will spend the entire summer working off the damage you and your little party caused."

"What?" Damon jumped quickly from his lounged position on the couch. "You can't do that, Papa. I have plans this summer. I'm going to Virginia Beach."

"Not anymore you are not," Giuseppe countered. He pointed at his son. "You will work at the country club all summer until you work off the damage. I want everything: your credit card, your debit card, and your car."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How the hell am I supposed to get around without my car?" Damon asked frantically. He loved his car. It's his pride and joy. There is no way he would be able to love without it. This was totally unfair!

"The only places you will have a ride to be from Nino. He will take you to and from work. All the other places you want to go, you can walk."

"But, Papa," Damon pleaded.

"Your father has made his decision, bambino," Antonia cut him off. "You will do well to follow it, right, Damon?"

Damon sighed, slumping back against the couch in defeat, "Yes, Mama."

* * *

"Fuck man that sucks," Mason Lockwood, one of Damon's best friends said after he told a play-by-play of what happened with his parents. The two of them and their other friend Nick (his name full name is Nicklaus but that shit is too creepy so Damon decided to give him a nickname) outside the Mystic Grille, yet another establishment his family had their money in. see, he practically ran this town.

Damon still couldn't believe that he had to spend his entire summer before senior year working at the Mystic Fall's Country Club. He would much rather shoot himself in the face than to work for these people. Salvatore's didn't do manual labor, well at least this one didn't. He'd had his entire summer planned out. He and the boys were heading down to his family's huge beach house in Virginia Beach. They were going to throw parties basically every night, surf, and hook up with the hottest broads. That plan was shot to hell now that his parents finally decided to punish him.

"Tell me about it," Damon agreed. He propped his feet up on the chair beside him and tipped his head back towards the sun.

"What exactly will you do there?" Nick asked distractingly. He was too busy checking out the hot blonde that passed by their table.

"Hell if I know. They better not have me waiting tables or some shit."

"You know you could have avoided this if you just would have had the party in the woods like I suggested," Stefan, Damon's saint of a little brother, added as he approached their table with his girlfriend, Elena, beside him. Behind them were Elena's annoying friend Caroline and Nick's sister, Rebekah. She and Damon fucked sometimes but they were nothing serious and he liked it that way.

"No one asked for your opinion, Stefan." Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes. It seemed like a natural thing to do whenever his brother was around.

"I'm just saying," Stefan held his hands up in defense, "You went their knowing the risk and now you have to pay the price."

"Stefan's right," Elena chimed in as if someone asked for her opinion.

"No one asked you, Elena or Stefan, so butt the fuck out," Damon snapped. He didn't have time for his little brother's crap or his girlfriend's. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother and would die for the kid, but sometimes there was only so much "I told you so" he could take when his plans failed. Damon pushed back from the table and headed towards his car. His parents hadn't taken away his baby yet, and he was more than thankful for that. However, once the summer started he was absolutely fucked. _How the hell would he survive?_

Monday morning, Damon was woken up to the harsh sunlight pooling in through the open curtains in his room. He had a hangover and waking up to the blazing sun was not the best way to start off his morning. His mother came in three minutes after he'd work up to remind him of his first day at the Country Club. When he rolled over and looked at the clock that displayed the time (7 AM) he nearly had an aneurism. He showered slowly before getting dressed in his usual black attire. Mystic Falls wasn't that sunny during the summer so the dark clothes wouldn't bother him. Damon made a point not to speak to either his mother or father as he slugged into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel from the table. He wanted them to know that he was pissed at them and would be for a long time.

The Salvatore family driver, Niño, pulled the car around back into the employee parking lot and wished him good luck in Italian. Damon said nothing as he pulled himself from the car. However, he really did need the luck Niño bestowed on him. The employee parking lot was filled with out of date used cars that he wouldn't be caught dead driving. One in particular though had to be the worst. It was a beat-up blue (if you could even call it that) Prius. The paint chipped and the side mirror was put back on with silver duct tape. He walked through the back entrance and was immediately in the kitchen. People milled everywhere with plates and cups. Some were dressed in all white with long paper hats. Others were white button-down shirts and black slacks. Damon dodged as many people with trays as he could before he finally made it to where he needed to be.

Damon knocked on the open office door just around the long hallway that leads away from the kitchen. A man sat behind a desk with a phone up to his ear. When he looked up at Damon, he gave a warm smile before signaling he'd be available in a minute. Damon sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. There were pictures of the guy and some woman on practically every surface of the desk. There were pictures of the guy and the woman hugging, kissing, and smiling. However, one picture stood out from the rest. Mostly because it wasn't a picture of the guy sitting in front of him or the woman from the previous picture. It was a girl: she stood in front of a large oak tree with her curly brownish hair framing her soft features. Her skin was golden brown, causing her deep emerald eyes to pop.

"Alright, I love you, too, babe," the man said before ending his call. "I love my wife but she sure can talk. I wouldn't dare tell her that otherwise I will be sleeping on the couch."

Damon tore his eyes away from the photo. He really didn't care about this man's personal life. "Hey, I'm, uh, Damon Salvatore."

"I know. Alaric Saltzman," the man introduced himself. "But everyone around this juke joint calls me Ric."

Did this guy seriously say "juke joint?" Damon officially wanted to be shot in the head in order to erase that moment. _What had his parents gotten him into?_ Damon didn't have time for this. He wanted to be done with this shit and on his way to Virginia Beach. "When do I start?"

"Today, of course," Ric stated. He leaned back in his chair and set Damon with a serious stare. "Now, I have the authority to make you do something I know you'll hate considering all the damage you've done. However, I am not that kind of guy. I was a privileged teenager once so I know how the game goes."

"Is this going somewhere?" Damon sassed.

He expected Ric to call him out but he simply laughed. "You will spent every morning cleaning out the ballroom you destroyed. In the afternoon, you will work on washing the golf carts. And at night, I want you in the kitchen on dessert. You father tells me you're a good cook so I want to see those skills in there."

"Okay." That didn't seem all _that_ bad to Damon. He could do that.

"Bonnie will get you a uniform. Bonnie!" Ric hollered.

Several seconds later a feminine voice came from the door. "Yeah?"

"Can you get Damon set up from me, sweetie. I have to run to take care of business," Ric said with a smile.

"Sure," she said.

Ric stood and so did Damon. "Good luck here, Damon," Ric said as he shook his hand.

Damon nodded, before he turned his attention on this Bonnie girl. When his ice blue eyes laid on her, he imminently recognized her as the girl in the picture. Her hair was straight now and hung down her back. However, those deep green eyes remained the same. It was a shame she's related to his boss. It was going to make trying to sleep with her a little messy if he found them pinned against the boxes in the storage room.

_Maybe this whole Country Club thing would be so bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone so much for the love. I am glad you liked the story so far. I will try to update as much as possible now that the semester is almost over. I probably won't post another chapter of this until after finals week which is next week.

**TWITTER:** Lex_Says | **TUMBLR:** alexlola123 **  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Bonnie Bennett knew who Damon Salvatore was the moment her eyes laid on him. She didn't know him personally, but his reputation spoke volumes around town. She went to a private school an hour away from town, but she'd heard from her best friend, Anna, that went to school with Damon that he was the big man on campus. Bonnie wasn't all that surprised considering his family's history and his natural alpha appeal. She couldn't deny that he was sinfully beautiful. When he looked at her with those ice blue eyes, it was like he was able to dig down deep and read the inner most workings of her mind. Just the simple thought sent a chill down her spine. She could feel those same soul-reading eyes on her as she directed him toward the locker-room for employees.

"What size do you wear?" Bonnie asked as she turned to face him. Although she hadn't expected him to be standing so close behind her when she turned around.

He smirked down at her. "Medium is good."

She nodded and added distance between them. She reached inside the box labeled "male employees" and pulled out a pair of khaki pants and a black collared shirt with the Country Clubs crest on it.

"Thank you," he grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which made Bonnie turn away from him.

"I'll give you some privacy to change," Bonnie mumbled as she handed him the clothes and headed for the door.

"I don't mind an audience." She could practically feel the smirk forming on his lips. Bonnie ignored him and kept walking. She leaned against the wall beside the door and waited for him. He came out almost twenty minutes later wearing the uniform. Bonnie tried her best not to blush at the way the shirt fit his body perfectly.

_Stop it,_ she scolded herself.

"Did my dad tell you where you start?" Bonnie asked.

"Cleaning the ballroom," he replied. He watched as the realization donned on her. So, his father and mister "juke joint" had kept his party adventures a secret. Go figure.

"You did that?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

Damon chuckled, but she did not find this situation funny. "Not singlehandedly. A few friends and I got together."

"You're the reason we might not have an end of summer celebration?" she questioned although he had no idea what the hell she was even talking about.

He displayed a look like he could really care less. "I'm sure it was going to be lame anyway. The way I see it, I did you and all the other losers looking forward to that party a favor."

Bonnie honestly couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. "Are you serious? That event helps the club raise a ton of money for charity."

Damon still didn't look impressed which only pissed Bonnie off even more. How could he not feel bad for what he'd done? Any other normal human being would have at least felt slightly bad for ruining something that didn't belong to them. But not Damon Salvatore. He could give less than a damn about the consequences of his actions and who they affected. How could someone so selfish come in such a nice wrapping? Bonnie shook her head softly, it was always the good looking one that turned out to be the jerks.

"My family already helps charity," Damon said matter-of-factly. "How do you think you and the people that work here are still employed?"

Bonnie coiled back like she'd been slapped. Her emerald eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously. "You did not just say that. You have got to be the most self-centered spoiled brat I have ever met! Me and the people that work here know what it is like to actually work for something unlike you and your friends." With that, Bonnie stormed off down the hall. She didn't care if she'd promised to help get Damon situated. There was no way in hell she was spending more time in Damon Salvatore's presents. She'd always known the founding families and their children were a bit stuck up, but never had she encountered it like with Damon at the moment. How could one person be so heartless?

* * *

"Whoa, slow down!" Anna, Bonnie's best friend since forever, said when a very pissed off Bonnie came barreling down the hallway. She held her hands out, and grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "What's got you in a hurry?"

"Damon Salvatore!" the brown-skinned beauty huffed. She folded her arms across the front of her uniform.

"Wait, founding family resident hottie Damon Salvatore?" Anna's obvious like for Damon Salvatore made Bonnie's stomach churn. If only she knew the _real_ him she wouldn't be as impressed. "What did he do to you?"

"He's the one that messed up the ballroom, and when I told him we might not have the end of summer celebration because of it he said he could care less," Bonnie complained. She and Anna headed down the hallway toward the kitchen. "Not to mention he basically called us all peasants."

"What?" Anna's smiled faltered. "I knew the dude is known to be an asshole but that is pushing the limit a little too far."

"It's like all he cares about is being rich."

"I think that is all any of them care about."

"People have really problems. I bet the most he's ever had to worry about is not getting his car detailed on time."

Anna laughed.

"I'm just going to try and avoid him as much as possible," Bonnie concluded as they walked into the kitchen. She and Anna reached for their black aprons and tied them tightly around their black skirts. Bonnie latched on her name tag, and Anna did the same, before they headed to 'pick up' counter.

"That might be a little hard to do." Anna tilted her head in the direction of the kitchen entryway where the current bane of Bonnie's existence stood. Anna could help but admire how he looked like a model standing there in the country club's simple uniform.

Bonnie sighed before she walked over to him. "What?"

He rolled his ice blue eyes. The nerve of this guy. "I know you're pissed because I dissed your little party but you still have to help me get set up. You don't want to disappoint daddy now do you?"

Bonnie never wanted to slap someone more than she wanted to slap him in that moment. Instead she swallowed down her anger. She'd promised her dad that she'd help Damon and she never wanted to go back on a promise to him. "Fine. Keep up because I'm only going to say it once, and I am not repeating myself. Got it?"

Damon smirked. His blue eyes shined. "You're sexy when you're mad."

She'd been completely caught off guard with his response. Although he was a selfish jerk, her was still a good looking selfish jerk and she tried her best not to blush at his words. In order to stop herself, she started giving him a tour of the kitchen. She pointed out where he was supposed to clock in, dress if he needed to, and where employees took their break.

"You start in here," Bonnie said, stopping outside the ballroom. "The stuff you need is in through the double doors in the closet on the right. My dad should be back by then and he can show you where to go next."

"You're still sexy when you get angry." Damon smirked as he watched her. His ice blue eyes scanned her body deliciously. He moved closer to her now, so that their bodies were practically pressed together. Bonnie made a move to step back, but he snagged her around the waist. "You think your dad would fire me if I banged his little princess?"

Despite the heat he brought to her body, Bonnie pushed him away. "You are such an asshole," she said before storming out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Oh wow! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. It really means a lot to me and inspires me to write more which is good. _

Someone asked about Bonnie and Ric's relationship. Ric is Bonnie's stepfather. He is married to Abby in this story. However, he has been around ever since Bonnie was a kid. There is a point where Bonnie's real father will come into the story but that is much later on when we get into the root of the story. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

If someone would have told Damon a week ago that he would be doing manual labor at the same country club his family practically owned, he would have told that person to fetch him another drink before he'd gotten them fired. But here he was working off the damage his party caused. The only upsides? He looked good doing it and a hot little minx was close by to bask in his sexiness. Damon couldn't deny Bonnie is hot and wanted to fuck her. She's a lot shorter than the girls he dealt with but he didn't really mind. He actually kind of liked it. She reminded him of a bird: small and delicate. Her emerald green eyes and coco brown skin made her all the more intoxicating. The thought of her golden skin contrasting against his ivory tone made his khaki's a little tighter.

A knock sounded from the entryway of the ballroom. Damon smirked as he turned around, expecting it to be his little bird. However, the smirk disappeared when his eyes laid on Ric. "How's it going?" he asked.

_Good, just thinking about fucking your daughter,_ Damon thought to himself. Out loud he said, "I fucking hate it."

Ric chuckled at his language. "Did Bonnie help you get situated?"

That question only brought up a whole new batch of dirty images in his head. Damn, he needed to get a grip on himself. "Yeah."

"You said something that pissed her off didn't you?" Ric questioned with an amused look on his face. "That's my girl not talking shit from anyone. Come with me, I'll show you where you head to next."

Damon followed Ric out of the ballroom and through the kitchen again. Mystic Falls was the worst place to vacation during the summer if you actually wanted some sun. Damon tipped his face upward and prayed by some miracle he could transport himself to Virginia Beach with the rest of his friends. Ric lead him around to the edge of the golf course where a garage stood. It was metal and hosted at least a dozen golf carts. A guy stood outside of the garage with a pressure washer hosing down one of the carts that was caked with grass and mud.

"Luca!" Ric called loud enough so he could be heard over the pounding water. The brown skinned male looked up, then turned off the water. "This is Damon Salvatore. He'll be working with you from now on until I say otherwise."

Luca nodded. His black hair was cut low and he had a smile that made him look sort of goofy but slightly endearing. Damon thought he looked like a prick. Luca nodded in Damon's direction. "What's up?"

"Alright then." Ric clapped his hands together. He cupped a hand on Damon's shoulder. "Good luck. When you're done, get changed and head to Pablo in the kitchen for your next job."

Once Ric left, Luca turned to him, the friendly expression gone. "I never thought I'd see the day rich white boy Damon Salvatore would be slinging it with the common folk."

"You said it, I didn't." Damon smirked, completely unfazed by Luca's change in attitude.

"You are such a tool," Luca countered.

"Do I even know you?" he asked. This dude was seriously pissing him off.

Luca scoffed. "Hell no, but you slept with my sister last year and told everyone about it and those bitches you hang with spread rumors about her."

That sounded like something Rebekah and Caroline would do. Before Damon could respond, his little bird came flouncing around the side of the garage with a brunette a little taller than her. The girl was hot sort of but she had nothing on Bonnie. Damon smirked at her when their eyes met.

"Hey, Luke!" Bonnie's friend, Anna, her name tag read, smiled dreamily at the brown-skinned male. She turned to Damon with those same dreamy eyes only less intense. "Hey! I'm Anna."

"Damon," he smirked, sending her a wink as well. He did it mostly to piss Bonnie off, and it seemed to work because she scoffed and rolled her eyes. To further upset her, he greeted Bonnie with a sultry, "Hey, sexy."

She rolled her green eyes and looked at him in disgust before turning her eyes to Luca, who seemed to brighten up at the sight of her. "My dad needs you and Anna to help him out with something."

That Luca dude smiled this goofy smile. Damon knew that look. This asshole was crushing on Bonnie. The thought made Damon's blood boil. He rolled his eyes dismissively because this guy seriously wasn't a match for him. That Luca dude was average at best. Damon, on the hand, looked like he'd stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine. Any girl would go for him, and Bonnie was no exception.

"Okay," Luca said, tossing the presser washer hose to the ground. "What about him?" he asked, tilting his head toward Damon.

Bonnie smiled slyly at the blue eyed hottie. "Oh, he can finish all on his own. Good luck, rich boy," she tossed over her shoulder as she and the other left him.

She was such a bitch, but Damon loved it. He loved a good challenge and Bonnie was going to be a challenge he'd enjoy defeating. She may have been acting like she was disgusted by him now, but sooner or later when he really turned up the charm, she'd be putty in his hands. He'd felt and seen the way her body had responded to his earlier when he grabbed her. She was attracted to him, that much was obvious, and that was basically all the lead way he needed to get her into his bed withering underneath him. Just the thought of her naked body being pressed into the mattress by his caused his dick to twitch.

At some point, he stopped fantasizing about Bonnie, and started doing some actual work. The sun started to come out around three and decided to beat down directly on him which was a bitch. He liked the sun but not like this. His shirt stuck to his skin uncomfortably. He ripped it off after a while, and tossed it aside in the grass. This job wasn't so bad. The presser washer did most of the work, and it wasn't all that bad cleaning it up. He wouldn't do this by choice at all, but being forced didn't seem so bad after all.

Ric sent someone to call him in once the sun started to set. Damon grabbed his shirt from the grass and slung it across his shoulder, not bothering to put it back on. He was just probably going to hop in the employee showers before his lunch break, which he'd yet to have. Ric was still working all of that stuff out. The kitchen wasn't as nosy as it had been during the day. Most people he knew didn't come to the club for dinner during the summer. Most people he knew were out of town. He stopped Bonnie standing alone in the corner of the kitchen. Her back was turned to him and she concentrated hard on the cupcakes she decorated.

Smirking to himself, Damon walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist softly. She jumped at his touch. "Hey, sexy," he whispered low in her ear.

She shivered slightly before collecting herself. She pushed out of his hold and turned to face him. He grinned triumphantly as her emerald eyes gazed his chest. "Put your clothes on. That's indecent exposure in the kitchen."

"Come with me to the back, and it won't be," he whispered seductively.

Before he could say anything, a voice cut in. "Bonnie, rich boy bothering you?" Luca asked.

Damon rolled his ice blue eyes. This guy just didn't go away. "You're bothering me."

Luca folded his arms across his chest, trying his best to intimidate Damon, whom wasn't intimidated at all. Sure, he's a pretty boy but when it came down to it, Damon could throw a damn good punch. "I was talking to Bonnie."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the guys on either side of her. "Thank you, but I can take care of myself, Luca. Damon, was just going on his break anyway."

Damon glanced down at her before turning his eyes back to Luca. He didn't have time for this shit, and the last thing he wanted was to fight this prick on his first day and further piss off his dad. He shrugged before walking off toward the employee locker room to get into a fresh uniform. He showered and changed, before snagging some of the food from the dinner menu. He ate in the break room with a few of some of his other co-workers but didn't really talk to them. He would have ate somewhere in the kitchen next to Bonnie just to annoy her, but he didn't feel like battling out with that Luca prick. He knew dude had a thing for Bonnie, and it pissed Damon off. Not because he saw him as a threat, but he didn't need some loser coming in between his advances on Bonnie.

After he finished eating, Damon headed back into the kitchen to get started on his last task of the day. The dessert chief set him up in the same station as Bonnie putting icing on the cupcakes. If there was one thing Damon loved more than his car, then it was cooking. He could do it all day and night. When he got into the kitchen, it was like the world disappeared and he could focus on something that he knew he had the power to create. It sounded corny as hell when he actually thought about it which is why he never admitted it aloud. He could feel Bonnie's eyes on him from across the little metal table they were working on.

"You're really good at this," she said softly, memorized by his ability to create a single rose out of white chocolate.

"I'm good with my hands," Damon said seductively.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Where did you learn to make those? I've been trying to get mine right since forever."

"I can teach you one day if you want," he said seriously. He put the finishing touches on the little rose, and handed it to her.

"Really?" Bonnie asked excitingly. Her green eyes lit up at the possibility. "I'd like that."

"I can teach you other things," Damon grinned. "My hands aren't the only thing I'm good at."

Before she could say anything, Anna came into the kitchen. Her arms were loaded with her and Bonnie's things. "Come on, Bon, I have to get home to fed the munchkins."

Bonnie looked up at Damon, and rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face. She waved softly with the hand that wasn't holding the little chocolate flower before skipping over to Anna and leaving the kitchen.


End file.
